


42

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [40]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Secret Marriage, Shipping, Sibling Incest, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Bonus points if you can figure out whose reactions were whose





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can figure out whose reactions were whose

The room was quiet. Dead quiet. No, more quiet than even the dead can be, considering every hidden person had once or twice seen that the dead were more than capable of being loud. The point was that they were all sensitive to the fact that none of them should make a sound.

It’d taken quite a bit of effort to break into Dipper’s apartment a week before his birthday, but the combination of Stan’s mundane techniques and Ford’s more extravagant ones got the group in without any evidence of entry. At their 21st trip round the sun, the twins were quite attuned to what were now mere “surprises” on the day in question. But this particular one had to be a “true surprise”, as Stan insisted for poorly concealed reasons. His co-conspirators agreed despite misgivings since they too wanted to actually surprise Dipper and Mabel for the first time in years.

Hence why close family and friends now hid well before the actual day. The twins would expect it on their birthday, so they’d catch them a week early: One, and-then-swiftly, the other. Fortunately they lived only about a block from each other and had similar schedules, so it wouldn’t take long to catch them both even with possible difficulties.

Dipper was first, of course, even though he usually got home later than Mabel. Ford calculated he’d be more likely to freak over any break in communication in case the twins were talking or texting when the surprise happened. It wasn’t exactly an unexpected deduction, but the group appreciated the plan of action.

The only thing to fear was a wrench in said plan.

*shk-kk-krk-klak* *kk-kkk-kkrk-shhk*

Every breath was seized as the key fumbled in the lock. It took about a minute to unlock the door, which wasn’t necessarily unusual considering the effort to break in.

What was unusual was the collapsing heap of two, rather than one, recognizable brown haired 20-year-olds falling inside the doorway.

“Mab- lock- door!” Dipper forced out, gesturing towards the entrance with keys jingling from a ring on his thumb as he landed on his back.

“Mwah! MWAH!” Mabel said loudly, her kisses interrupting him.

They rolled over and Dipper pried himself off, standing and swiftly closing the door. He folded his arms with a grumpy look at his sister who was slowly standing herself. She set a hand where his arms met and tugged down several times, uttering “One, two, tttthhhhrrrreeeee!” as she did. With a sheepish grin and rolling eyes, her brother dropped them open, only to bring them back up behind her as he pulled her close.

While the plan had been to jump out and yell “SURPRISE!” right as Dipper came in, no one did anything, instead watching as the twins nuzzled one another. They were all held up by the same thought, though for different reasons on each one’s part. When kisses less ridiculous and more sensual than those first two started happening, then continuing, the hidden group were awash in a variety of silent reactions:

“Oh, well then.”

“Huh…”

“Oh my! Hehehe…”

“Yeees! Just like my fanfics!”

“Well, that answers a lot.”

“This changes everything. Or, no, wait, maybe not.”

Unfortunately, no one was quite ready enough for such a revelation to actually do or say anything. And also unfortunately, the way the twins were acting was starting to suggest that somebody really should do something before things got past a PG-13 rating. Still, silence echoed from everywhere but the pair, enraptured with love and rapidly growing lust.

*FWOOOOOSH*

“OH MAN! I JUST DECLARED WAR ON THE TOILET, HAHA!” Grenda thundered as she stepped out of the hallway bathroom. “SERIOUSLY. DON’T GO IN THERE,” she chortled, clapping her hands up and down before looking around, her eyes instantly locking on the wide-eyed twins at the door. “OH, IS THA-? I MEAN, SURPRISE DIPPER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Th-thanks, G-grenda?” he responded.

She grinned, then bopped her fists to her mouth with shock in her eyes. “OH! YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT! I SO CALLED IT!”

“You did!” Candy said, leaping from her hiding place and running to her friend. She set a sad hand on Grenda’s side. “I never should have doubted you…”

“Wh- Candy!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Yeah, and the rest of us,” Stan said gruffly, standing up. The rest of the crew joined him, their various reactions evident on their faces.

Dipper sputtered inaudibly, his eyes filled with confusion. Mabel, on the other hand, twirled towards the group and shot a thumbs up.

“Dang! That’s a heckuva surprise, guys! We weren’t even gonna tell you we were banging until we were 22-”

“M-mabel!” Dipper interrupted, blushing furiously.

“-but nerdlinger here wanted to wait til we were done with college before we sent out any save-the-date letters-”

“M-m-mabel!”

“-oh yeah! We’re getting married, by the way. I totally have to tell you guys how he proposed-”

“M-m-m-mabel!”

“He was so embarrassed. Like, even more than now, can you believe it? So-”

While a difficult thing to believe, indeed, every member of the surprise party was soon privy to the amusing tale, plus a dozen others. The faucet called ‘Mabel’ couldn’t be closed now that it was open despite her brother’s consistent pleading and what had intended to be a party became something more of a storytime circle as they all sat to learn of the twins unconventional affair. Although, even if not much of a party, all could agree that there were plenty of surprises to go around.


End file.
